Pour Phandaria !
by Evolvana
Summary: Garr Kelvin est devenu roi de Phandaria. Mais tout roi doit avoir une Reine... plus souvent choisie pour des questions d'alliances entre les pays que par vrai amour. Une fatalité que Garr affronte avec l'amertume de tous les condamnés à une vie déjà


Déjà condamné  
  
C'était l'un des hivers les plus froids que Phandaria ait connu. Un de ces hivers où la blancheur de la neige n'était pas de taille à lutter contre le vent cinglant pour attirer le peuple dans les rues.  
  
Pourtant, un grand évènement allait se dérouler quelques jours plus tard. Tout était prévu. Tout avait été méticuleusement organisé.  
  
Pour le mariage du Roi de Phandaria.  
  
Garr Kelvin, installé près de la fenêtre de sa luxueuse chambre du château de Heidelberg, regardait la neige tomber d'un air mélancolique. Un spectacle qu'il avait eut l'occasion de voir bien des fois...  
  
« Que faites-vous, Majesté ? » retentit une voix féminine derrière lui. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et vit Martha, sa fidèle nourrice qu'il connaissait depuis qu'il était tout petit... Elle était désormais servante, mais restait particulièrement proche de lui. Voyant l'air las du jeune homme, la petite femme aux cheveux grisonnants s'approcha.  
  
« Cesse de m'appeler Majesté... » soupira-t-il en regardant à nouveau la neige tomber. « Tu n'es pas une de ces personnes ennuyeuses de la cour, ni un de mes ministres... »  
  
La vieille femme prit un air désolé. « Garr... tu devrais être heureux ! ton mariage est dans trois jours ! » Devant le silence lourd du jeune homme, elle le serra contre elle, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. C'était toujours comme ça qu'elle l'avait réconforté quand il allait mal...  
  
Il se laissa faire, mais l'amertume sur son visage ne disparut pas.  
  
« Se marier... » souffla-t-il. « Lors de mes voyages, j'ai vu de nombreuses personnes se marier. Elles avaient choisi la personne avec qui elles voulaient passer le restant de leur vie... et c'est pour cela qu'elles étaient heureuses. »  
  
Martha passa doucement sa main sur la joue du jeune roi. Elle repoussa une des mèches argentées qui lui retombait sur le visage, puis murmura : « Tu ne va pas te marier avec n'importe qui ! La princesse Elera est la plus belle jeune femme de haut rang de tout le pays... »  
  
Mais elle savait que ce genre d'argument ne valait pas grand-chose pour lui. Elle prit un pas de recul et le regarda de haut en bas avec affection. Dans son costume de velours bleu nuit aux décorations d'or, il n'avait jamais autant paru si noble, si... souverain. Ses longs cheveux argentés tombaient gracieusement en cascade sur ses épaules, et leur clarté créait un contraste séduisant avec sa peau mate. A 25 ans, il avait la vitalité de son âge et la sagesse que lui imposait son rang.  
  
« Et toi aussi, tu es très beau... » lâcha tendrement la vieille femme.  
  
Garr eut un haussement d'épaules, comme si cela lui avait été indifférent. Il détourna ses yeux d'un bleu profond du spectacle de la neige sur les toits, puis renversa légèrement sa tête en arrière.  
  
« Je ne la connais même pas... » soupira-t-il. « Et elle non plus. Etre beaux, à quoi ça va nous servir ?... à part contenter le peuple avec une image du pseudo couple parfait... »  
  
Il ferma les yeux.  
  
« Je comprends que son royaume et le mien attendent beaucoup de cette union... un symbole de paix... Mais ce n'est pas sur des traditions désuètes que l'on fonde la paix. »  
  
Martha parut un peu choquée. « Mais... cela n'a jamais posé de problèmes depuis des générations ! ce système d'alliances par le mariage a toujours éloigné la guerre. »  
  
Garr fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard dur.  
  
« J'aimerais montrer que la paix ne doit pas se fonder sur une vieille coutume mais sur de vrais traités, des contrats, des lois. Sans ça, l'histoire se répétera encore et toujours : les intrigues au sein des familles royales, les descendants, les déclarations de guerre à tout vent... si l'on pose les bases dès maintenant et que l'on s'efforce de les faire respecter et voter par tous les royaumes, nous éviterons bien des désastres à l'avenir. »  
  
Il prit conscience que la pauvre femme ne comprenait pas vraiment la vie politique du royaume. Il n'avait pas à passer ses nerfs sur elle...  
  
Son regard se fit moins dur, et il ajouta : « Et... je ne tiens pas non plus à vivre une vie de couple platonique et étriquée avec une femme que je n'aime pas... »  
  
Martha eut un pauvre sourire et prit la main du jeune homme dans la sienne. « Ton père et ta mère se sont connus dans les mêmes circonstances... Ils ont appris à se connaître ! Ton père était vraiment heureux de son mariage. »  
  
Garr détourna les yeux et prit un air grave. « Mais... Mère... » Il marqua une courte pose. « Mère m'a élevé avec beaucoup d'amour, elle a donné tout ce qu'elle a pu... Même si elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec Père, je me rappelle de souvent l'avoir vue, comme moi en ce moment, s'asseoir pendant des heures devant la fenêtre et regarder l'horizon enneigé d'un air mélancolique... ou peut-être nostalgique. »  
  
Martha poussa un soupir.  
  
« Elle venait de contrées verdoyantes, cela devait lui manquer, c'est évident. Mais elle retournait souvent voir sa famille à Cresta. »  
  
Le jeune roi eut un sourire sarcastique.  
  
« Souvent ? une fois par an, si je me souviens bien... et guère plus de deux semaines, car Père s'inquiétait de la savoir trop loin. »  
  
La vieille femme ne sut quoi répondre. Il avait raison...  
  
« Père m'a permis de vivre librement et de voyager dès que j'ai atteint l'âge de me défendre seul. » continua Garr. « J'ai vite pris goût au voyage, à l'aventure, au combat... à la liberté. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Bien sûr, je ferai tout pour être à la hauteur des attentes de mon peuple, être là pour tous les citoyens de Phandaria. Cela fait maintenant deux ans que je dirige le pays sans trop de problèmes, et être Roi ici n'a rien de reposant ! et le peu de liberté qu'il me reste... j'aimerais le garder, tu comprends ? »  
  
Martha ne répondit rien mais lui posa devant les yeux un portrait de la promise. Il l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois, elle le savait... mais elle espérait encore une fois que le visage angélique de la jeune femme, presque encore une adolescente, ses longs cheveux ramenés en une longue natte, son apparence noble, auraient fait effet sur le futur marié. Mais elle n'espérait plus trop...  
  
Comme elle s'y attendait, il repoussa doucement l'oeuvre du dos de la main. « Je sais, je sais...elle est jolie... » fit-il d'une voix atone dont n'émanait aucun enthousiasme. « Ça ferait peut-être le bonheur de certains, mais... »  
  
La vieille servante continua sa phrase. « ...pas toi. Je m'en doute bien. Je te connais, Garr... » Elle sourit tristement. « Et je suis fière de toi. Ça prouve que tu as de la force de caractère. Que tu es différent des autres. Tu seras un grand roi... »  
  
Puis soudain, elle eut un pressentiment.  
  
« Garr... Serais-tu... amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? »  
  
Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.  
  
« ...Non. »  
  
La servante fut peu convaincue. Ce qu'elle lisait dans les yeux de celui qui avait été son « petit protégé » ressemblait plutôt à un aveu... Son regard se fit soudain lointain, comme s'il revoyait tous ses souvenirs des dernières années passer à une grande vitesse. S'arrêtant sur certains... joyeux...d'autres douloureux... Il ferma les yeux, comme pour chasser ces visions qui revenaient le hanter.  
  
« Mais il est trop tard, n'est-ce pas ? » murmura-t-il presque imperceptiblement.  
  
Martha acquiesça avec tristesse.  
  
« Il est vrai que tu n'as pas eu ton mot à dire dans cette histoire de mariage... » soupira-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme. « Si tu t'étais ouvertement opposé à cette union, la patrie d'Elera aurait pris ça pour un affront, ou du mépris de ta part... surtout si tu ne présentes aucune autre « compagne » à la place de cette jeune femme. Cela aurait sûrement causé de nombreux troubles... Il faut parfois faire des sacrifices pour la cohésion entre les peuples, quand on est roi. »  
  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Garr, encore emplis d'une angoisse qu'il aurait aimé cacher, mais dont la lassitude l'en empêchait.  
  
« Tu ne seras pas le seul à en avoir fait... » ajouta-t-elle tristement.  
  
Le jeune homme porta à nouveau ses yeux sur les flocons qui tombaient encore sur la ville. Ils étaient beaux et ravissaient les gens, mais leur course monotone finissait toujours par les faire se fondre dans la multitude de leurs semblables... Comme lui, leur destinée avait déjà été écrite bien avant qu'ils ne viennent au monde... Une voie toute tracée, une compagnie toute désignée, l'éclat de leur apparence... mais la ternitude de leur existence.  
  
Et cette fatalité qui vous prend à la gorge sans que l'on puisse la fuir... Ce monde de règles et de devoirs qui se referme sur vous et dont vous ne pouvez vous échapper...  
  
« Pour Phandaria... » murmura-t-il avec amertume. 


End file.
